


In Face, Factuality.

by KarmaCC



Category: Naruto, Poetry - Fandom, Songwriting - Fandom
Genre: Anime poem, Heartbroken Poems, Love Poems, Multi, Naruto poem, Poems, Poems in general, Random Poems, Songs, poem, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaCC/pseuds/KarmaCC
Summary: Poems and songs that I just feel like writing, posting because I want somewhere to put it,read it for memories of writing it. Each writing is a piece of art, and I desire to post mine c:~ . Warning: My poems aren't always happy . ~





	1. Chapter 1

**In Face, Factuality.**

~~Chapter 1~~

 

Screams in the ocean water,  
Ripples but no sound,  
Water fills your lungs,  
Hoping to be rescued,  
But then you find a sense of calm,  
Calm in the pain,  
Calm in being able to die,  
Calm in being able to close your eyes and smile  
Smile because now you are at peace,  
But then you realize you never left,  
You aren't in the ocean,  
Drowning,  
But back in the place that no longer keeps you happy and safe,  
Only wanting to run, hide, scream, scratch, call,  
But then you realize no one can hear,  
And that is why it is called the ocean.  
You are slowly falling,  
Falling slowly...  
Deeper and deeper,  
It gets harder to breathe,  
Yet not all is calm,  
Just a fake sense of calm,  
There is no relief,  
There is no sense of peace.  
You are screaming louder and louder,  
But it's all a waste,  
Cause everyone around you is blind and deaf in a sense of expectations and virtual living,  
They are in denial and do not see nor hear you,  
All living happily.  
You are not in the ocean and everything is a dream.

A dream and a nightmare.

 

* * *

This was inspired by 3 AM

by oneakwardfriend

 

"Friday. I wake up, look outside, and decide I am done with the day. My legs are shaking as I step out of the house, my heart is beating faster than before. I can not breathe anymore. I’m screaming to go back home, why can’t they see I can’t do this. They don’t ask me if I am okay. I tell them I’m worried, my anxiety is screaming and my depression is crying. My heart is beating, I cannot breathe, I cannot see, I cannot hear. What happened to my smile. It disappeared back on Tuesday after I didn’t get any sleep. I can not wake up this time, I have to deal with the nightmares. I’m screaming and yet nobody hears."

 

In this bit, where she (I believe it is she) states I'm screaming and yet nobody can hear me, I thought of the drowning in the ocean.

           I understand, it's funny, in fact, I myself find it funny. I realize that I forgot she put 'nightmares' because I was so into writing this, I feel as if I almost copied someone else's work.       But of course, I didn't. These types of poems are my specialty. Besides, I'm sure many can also write sad poems without looking for other works because either they feel like this on a daily bases, or it's just something they do c:

 

Thank you for reading c:


	2. Broken Past, Broken Dreams - Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Naruto poem story thing? Lmao, yea. It's kind of a story poem, ya know?

**In Face, Factuality.**

~~Chapter 2~~

 

 

On the swing,

I sit alone.

Waiting for a friend

That will never come.

Everywhere I go,

Everything feels so cold.

Broken Dreams,

Broken Hopes.

 

Here I sit,

All alone once again,

Waiting for the feelings to disappear,

I want to feel this feeling when people talk about home,

Home I will never know.

I had to fend for myself,

Everyday in the dark I lay,

Waiting for someone to come,

Tell me it's okay.

 

People say my azure blue looks beautiful when it sparkles,

Guess they like when I hold back my tears and smile.

Everyday I say "Believe it,"

Guess no one realizes

Believe has the word lie.

I keep waiting for someone to notice,

Notice why I say what I say,

Do what I do.

 

They call me hope,

The sunshine,

But it never reaches me.

People wonder why I never frown,

Frown when their all so down,

I'm to busy deceiving,

They never see that the hope never reaches my eyes.

There, you see pain,

Pain that everyone calls so beautiful.

I don't shine when my eyes glisten,

I try to make my tears unnoticed,

But I wish it didn't go unnoticed.

 

I shout saying how I wished to be Hokage,

But even after all I did,

Never once did I get acknowledged.

I'm faster then most,

Stealth is what I defeat most at,

But no one notices,

Not a glance when they see me running from the chunin and the jounin,

They never see me always win,

How I got the scroll,

Feels like I'm invisible.

Invisible and all alone.

 

I have Broken Dreams,

Broken Hopes,

I am chained,

Chained by the same thing people love me for.

 

How selfish they are,

They wait to be rescued,

And leave when you need them most.

I feel forgotten,

I feel broken.

 

My teammates abuse me

My Sensei won't teach me,

The villagers scorn me,

The jounins hurt me,

I'm not allowed in any store,

They trash my apartment,

It's their landfill,

But no one notices,

No one sees.

 

Not one,

Not anyone.

Broken Dreams,

Broken Hope,

Shattered Mind,

All alone.

 

No one will rescue me,

Ask how my day's been going,

Say how they love me,

No one thanks me for staying,

Staying when they needed me,

Not the first to be picked,

Always put down,

I try and try to be noticed,

To be loved,

Why won't anyone hold me?

Hold me and say it's alright?

 

Maybe I should just give up,

Not put up a fight,

Their not worth it,

No, their not worth it.

Not anymore.

 

One's a stalker,

One just stares,

One just mocks,

One just glares,

One wants to hurt me,

One wants me to disappear,

No one believes me,

No one will stay by me,

I'm the one left behind.

They act like I'll be fine,

Like I'm not worth their time,

They think I'll stay forever,

They take my love for granted,

They

Take

Me

For

Granted.

 

"Naruto! What are you doing here! We were supposed to meet Kakashi-Sensei for our mission. Your so stupid!" I look up, seeing the glare see gives me. I don't smile.  _They take me for granted. They take me for **granted**_. I stand up and turn from her. "Naruto-baka! Where are you going! Sasuke-Kun and Kakashi-Sensei is waiting!" She shouts and demands for me to come back. 

"Where were you when I was waiting? When I needed you?" I ask, never stopping. I'm tired, tired of always having to put up with them, tired of believing they would come, tired of everything. I am tired of everything.  **I am tired of everything.**

 

* * *

Where Naruto goes over things and realizes they aren't worth his time.

 


	3. Liar | Naruto Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto poem

**Chapter 3**

**~~Liar~~ **

 

 ~~~~Always the Liar,

Always the fool,

The one that's acting up,

The one that everyone glares at,

The one that pulls the pranks and the one who skips class,

 

Don't see,

Don't see,

Don't try to understand,

Why everyone hates me

I wear a mask,

I'm a porcelain fake

I can break so easily,

Don't try to understand me

 

Don't you get it?

Don't you get it,

My secrets are deeper than the ocean,

More then the stars that twinkle at night,

I'm the shadow

I'm the shadow

My chains weight more than the world,

More than the deaths,

My sisters and brothers all know how it is

 

We're hated since second we're born,

You don't understand us,

Don't know,

Don't know

The pain of knowing if we die,

It'll be celebrated,

Then the tailed beasts arise

 

We live in pain but all you see is a demon,

I'm just a shell of my former-self

I've died and come alive,

Only to realize,

People don't change

People don't change

They abide by hate,

 

Their eyes are blank

They just see what they want to believe

People don't change

Monsters in human skin

They push others to the edge,

Kill their own kin

Hurt their saviors,

Try to control them,

People don't change

 

But I know you don't believe me

Being what I am isn't fun

We don't have all the power,

All we get is pain,

We live the world of black painted white,

To make us believe their kind,

But it's all  _fake_

~~A mirage~~

But you don't understand,

Because you're loved

 

You don't understand,

Don't understand why I play the clown,

My frown doesn't show,

Cause there's a smile painted on my face,

Skip class because all the teachers and the students all glare,

Laugh and mock me,

Sleep because I'm afraid to sleep,

Cause every night they _creep_

Everywhere I go,

~~_**I'm not safe** _ ~~

I eat ramen every chance I get,

~~Cause it's the only place I can go~~

 

You don't,

You don't,

They don't,

They don't,

Understand me

Me nor my family

Not by blood,

But by pain,

Not by genes,

But by the reasons,

Not by the village,

Nor our heritage,

But we all lived the same life,

Black painted white

 

They want to control us

Want to kill us,

Don't see we're already dead,

Can't feel anything but pain

As we hold each other's hands

We cry,

Wanting everything to end

No one but us ever understands

Why can't it all end?

The pain,

The suffering,

The blood,

The tears,

The screams,

The hollow feeling,

The sacrifice. 

 

You will never understand,

Never understand why I play the clown.

 

 

 


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem I wrote for my 8th grade class.  
> The 21 line poem c:

~  Depression  ~

 

                    They drag me by my head                     

       Clip my toes with nails and screws      

They treat me like an animal

I’m caged

BANG

 

I can’t breathe, drowning in my screams

Why won’t you save me from this broken dream

The shadows swirl

Satan’s here to take my soul

Hear my scarlet blood drip

 

Adieu this facade, dreaming this insanity 

Butterflies are nothing but meaning resurrection

My act, nothing but glass

Touch it and I break, tears consume my face

Save my sanity

 

I’m dying inside

My scars cry from this agony

Maybe it’s time to take my leave

Cause the misery won’t let me be

The pain suffocates my mind and pierces my soul

 

Why didn’t you save me?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad but this is a old poem so, I don't feel like changing it c:

**Author's Note:**

> You do not have to like.  
> You do not have to do anything.  
> You don't have to talk.  
> You don't have to smile.  
> You do not have to sing.  
> You do not have to eat.  
> You do not have to live.  
> You don't have to listen.  
> You just have to be yourself.  
> Yourself and I.  
> No grammar correction,  
> No punctuation,  
> No nothing.  
> Do everything and yet do nothing. c:
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed each and every poem and song.  
> Thank you for clicking, thank you for reading,  
> Just thank you for being alive c:  
> I really appreciate you breathing, no matter what you have done in the past or now.  
> I appreciate you, and adieu.


End file.
